This clinical trial is a pre-surgical Phase IIb, randomized, double-blind, multi-centric study for postmenopausal patients with histologically confirmed ER-positive breast cancer (Stage 0-II) comparing the Exemestane standard dose regimen versus two alternative, less frequent dose regimens. The clinical trial will address alternate dosing of Exemestane results in non-inferior reductions in serum estradiol.